


Taste like Diamond

by moonlightsurfer (lightwavesurfer)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Library Sex, Piano Sex, Shower Sex, i write smut? say it ain't so, they have all insert-place-here-sex tags here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwavesurfer/pseuds/moonlightsurfer
Summary: or how everyone got a piece of Dia.





	Taste like Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> who needs plot in writing porn eh?  
> For Ruby and Dia, there's nothing explicit about them, so feel free to read.
> 
> And Dia isn't even my favorite, but I write this because of the seiyuu. Arisa is hot.

**Night Devil**

“Dia. Dia,”

It sounded like a mantra for Dia. Something like a prayer. A word of worship. And Yohane never failed to say it. She did it every time she visited Kurosawa Household, under the pretense of group study, when it was so late at night and Dia was alone in her room, half asleep, and snuck under the cover to feel Dia’s skin on her cold lips and hot fingertips.

And Dia would never say she disliked it. Yohane’s voice was deep, breathless, as she whispered beside Dia’s ear before going down on her, giving her clit a nice and long suck. And Dia would wake up annoyed, disturbed having been woken up, but the annoyance soon changed into something more desperate, more welcoming— _more desiring._

“Feels good?” Yohane would say when she was on top of Dia, skin to skin, and Yohane’s skin was glowing in the moonlight. “Dia, do you like how this fallen angel touch you?”

Dia didn’t moan, but she could spare a whimper. She closed her eyes, feeling her body tensed as Yohane’s fingers stroking the right spot.

“Dia,” Yohane coaxed, “say something. Or…” Yohane dipped onto Dia, biting on Dia’s neck with her tiny fangs until the skin turned red and raw, “you scared Ruby would hear?”

Dia kept quiet. Ruby, oh Ruby. Her sweet, innocent Ruby. What would Ruby think if she saw her sister doing lewd things with her best friend like this?  What would Ruby say? What would—

“Nnn…Ah!”

Yohane gave her that last stroke of a finger and it was more than enough to send Dia almost screamed when she reached that high. Grinning, Yohane stared down at her, obviously pleased because her eyes were looking bright amidst the darkness. Dia let out a weak moan when Yohane placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Now, little demon,” Yohane husked and Dia soon was staring at the fallen angel glistening core. “Your turn.”

 

 

**The Pianist**

Riko was a pianist before she was an idol.

Riko’s fingers were long, beautiful, as they pressed note after note on the ivory keys, with a tranquil look on her face. Riko was graceful, Riko was beautiful, and Riko knew how to arrange notes into something wonderful.

Dia didn’t know a thing about piano, but she knew that Riko loved her piano more than anything else. And between the grueling hours of dance practices and studying, Dia always spared her time to visit Riko in the music room.

Dia would sit on the keys of the grand piano, thighs opened up wide for Riko, fingers meshing on the keys, creating a sour noise as Riko fucked her against them, two fingers pushing in and out, and Riko’s lean thumb rubbing hard on her clit. Dia’s breathing was labored and she’s starting to tremble. She pulled Riko close, her legs were around Riko’s waist as she thrust her hips to get Riko to touch her more with those skillful fingers.

“Dia- _san_ ,” Riko’s voice was soft as she brushed her mouth against Dia’s damp cheek, “does this feel good?” she asked, still pumping her fingers inside Dia, “do you want to lay down on the chair?”

Dia, eyes half-lidded, could only nod. Her vision was blurring for a moment and soon she felt a solid surface on her back, followed by Riko’s flushed face hovering above her. Riko’s lips were soft as the girl started to plant kisses on Dia’s face, ever so gentle and so bold all the same, making Dia moan in a delightful desperation

“You have a nice voice, Dia- _san_ ,” Riko prompted, her face was in between Dia’s legs. Her nose was brushing against Dia’s bare core, “let me hear it more.”

Dia’s mouth was open but instead of singing, she was calling Riko’s name.

 

 

**Italians Do It Better**

Ropes. And industrial metal.

Because Mari loved her ropes and her music, and she also loved watching Dia squirming on her bed, naked and tied, and there’s always a loud riff of guitar and throbbing drums echoing through the luxurious space of Mari’s suite.

The ropes would burn on Dia’s wrist and neck, and it would last for days. She honestly didn’t really feel like coming up with excuses to the others before their next live.

But Mari was proud of her taste. She kept her ropes and tugged them around Dia’s wrist and neck. Then she would tug them forward until Dia’s tongue pushed deeper into Mari’s slick cunt.

It was dizzying and Dia had hard time breathing, but that was the point of this whole game. Mari wanted Dia to please her—all the while commanding Dia. Mari knew Dia’s limit and she was more than happy to push Dia over the edge. She wanted Dia to fight through aching jaw and burning skin to get Mari into that high. She wanted to control Dia, she wanted to deny Dia her pleasure by controlling her.

Praise would come afterward. Mari would sneak her fingers under Dia’s chin, calling Dia a good girl, smiling with such gentleness until Dia forgot that Mari worked her like a dog—a sadist in flesh and blood, but damn if Dia didn’t enjoy each second of it.

Mari was breathing hard above her. And when Dia looked up, the blonde girl was smiling at her, in satisfaction, in pleasure that she couldn’t even hide as Dia continued eating Mari with tongue and teeth. Her chin was wet with Mari’s slick juice. Mari had a nice scent, the sign of fertility, and Dia suddenly felt really dizzy.

“Dia…!” Mari called, fingers pulling on her hair, and Mari’s body was shaking. “N-no! Wait… Dia! Nn-ah! Ah!”

Dia used her last breath to clamp her teeth down on Mari’s swollen clit.

The music was loud enough to cover Mari’s scream as the blonde girl convulsed violently before went slump on the bed, staining the sheet and Dia’ face with her come.

“Come here. Come here,” Mari husked, pulling Dia by the cheeks, and pressed her lips on Dia’s face in a haze of sloppy kisses. “You did good. You’re a good girl, Dia…”

Dia closed her eyes, feeling something warm creeping up her chest.

“I believe it’s my turn now, right?”

 

 

**Love Me Right**

There was something about Kanan that ignite the fire within Dia. If she had to play favourites, Dia would unabashedly admit that her time with Kanan always made her feel invigorated.

Dia started to breathe deeply as hands ran up her back, callused fingertips slip upward, lathering her skin with soap that was quickly washed down by the gentle torrent of water from the shower.

A low moan was all Dia gave to Kanan. Moan turned to whimper when Kanan started kissing her wet skin, pressing her lips there as if she wanted to leave a mark on Dia’s skin. Dia closed her eyes, forehead pressed on the damp wall as Kanan’s lips traveled further down. It was getting hard to breathe.

Hands on Dia’s waist, she trailed her lips up the soft expanse of skin, teeth biting the jutted shoulder blade before hungry tongue licking the pain away. She pressed herself harder while keeping steady licks on the girl’s ear.

Dia purred, rolling back her neck to give Kanan more access. She fought for the upper hand, hands pulling on Kanan’s neck but she almost buckled on her feet as fingers lodged themselves deep inside of her.

“Kanan- _san_!” Dia yelped, face buried in the nook of Kanan’s neck. The other girl replied with a chuckle.

Dia was desperate. Her body was slipping against Kanan together with the movement of Kanan’s fingers until Dia felt a sharp ache in between her legs and bit on Kanan’s shoulder, her body pulsing and hair was sticking to her face.

“You’re so sexy, Dia,” Kanan commented, chuckling under her breath while playing with the strands of Dia’s hair.

Dia turned around to look at Kanan. “Really?” and with the strength she didn’t know she still had, Dia flipped their position and pushing Kanan back by the hips onto the wall. Kanan moaned, knees opened wide when Dia pressed her face between Kanan’s thighs.

Dia smirked.

Water bills be damned.

 

 

**Strange Library**

Today, the library was even more hushed than usual.

But between the low hum of the air conditioner, you could hear a rustling noise, soft whimpers, and labored breaths.

Dia found it amusing that the meek, country-bumpkin Kunikida Hanamaru had it in her. However, she was sure that Hanamaru had her resources, like, Hanamaru would know where the previous librarian stored their collection of erotic books and do some ‘experiments’ on them too.

And Hanamaru was bold, surprisingly so, because she always made the first move on Dia. The library was empty, they were alone, Hanamaru pushed Dia to the furthest corner, obviously aching for Dia, and Dia also felt the same.

“Dia- _san_ , may I?” ever so polite, Hanamaru whispered her request as she held Dia by the wrists against the wall. She leaned onto Dia with her mouth on the side of Dia’s neck, sucking on the skin and leaving red spots, which almost made Dia groan. Then Hanamaru went lower to Dia’s collarbone, still not stopping from leaving red marks as if Dia’s body was a map. Her fingers were slowly hiking up Dia’s bare thigh.

   Dia craved the fear of someone walking on them. It was scary and Dia had a reputation to uphold, but she craved the thrill, craved on how hard her heart was beating against her ribcage as Hanamaru fucked her behind the bookshelf.

Therefore, when Dia heard footsteps from outside, panic started to surge within her. Her breathing was getting harder as she hunched on Hanamaru, legs opened wide as the younger girl worked her up to the brim.

“Ha-hanamaru- _san_ … the d-door…” Dia managed to crack a word before biting her lip to hold her moan. “Someone’s… here…”

“Ignore them,” Hanamaru’s voice was firm, thick with arousal, and she didn’t even say _zura_. Dia could feel herself leaking even more at the deep voice, hips moving in tandem with Hanamaru’s fingers. “Come for me, Dia- _san_.”

It came as no surprise that Dia almost screamed when orgasm hit her. Her body was shuddering as she desperately searched for Hanamaru’s lips to keep herself from calling the other girl’s name. And Hanamaru, always the good girl, let Dia kiss her; she let Dia bite on her lips until they bleed a little, all the while keep pumping in and out of Dia, prolonging the pleasure.

When they finished, Dia was barely hanging on Hanamaru. Her legs were soiled with her come, beads of sweat forming on her forehead, and Dia would hear Hanamaru whispering to her.

“This is more fun than reading, _zura._ ”

 

 

**Girl Crush**

You was a nice girl.

Kind, optimistic, always ready to help, great at cooking, all-around genius, and it was a fact that everyone had a little crush on Watanabe You.

You was all around a sweet girl, Dia could attest. Her lips were raw from kissing and her limbs were aching after countless hours of dancing practice, but You worked them up together. You’s hands were on Dia’s hips, guiding her as their bodies shaped together in every beat and drop. You knew how to make her feel good… then again, You knew almost everything. It’s endearing, really.

The back of Dia’s head knocked against the wall as You pressed their bodies together. You’s arms were hooking under Dia’s knees, lifting the older girl up as if Dia weighed next to nothing, and You would thrust her hips to Dia, closing the gap until their skin flushed. Their centers shaped like a matching piece of a puzzle.

The dance was a combination of heat—and passion.

You shifted her hips and when Dia let out a shriek of pleasure, You knew she was doing it right. Dia did her best to keep up with You, but she lacked the versatility You had, so Dia used her mouth to nibble on You’s ear, her nails buried on You’s muscular back at the feeling of delicious pressure on her belly. Their hips met in a rhythmic thrust, in a blink of passion, beat for beat, in something that only You could provide for her.

When they’re finished, Dia was slumping on the floor with You still holding her close, placing wet, gentle kisses on the back of Dia’s neck as she muttered something that Dia couldn’t comprehend.

You was a nice girl.

And Dia had a little crush on her, too.

 

 

**Tangerine**

When Chika kissed her, she always tasted like tangerine.

It was sweet, a bit sour, and defined Takami Chika as a whole. Just like now, in between the steam from the hot spring, as Dia shaped her lips against Chika’s, there’s a faint taste of tangerine on her tongue.

Chika’s hips, adorned with strap on, thrust easily into Dia’s tight center. Dia’s heart was on the verge of breaking off its veins at how hard Chika was fucking her. Hands on Dia’s hips, the older girl could hear nothing aside from the loud splash of water and the smack of their skin, and also desperate moans dropping from Dia’s mouth. Chika leaned forward and took Dia’s nipple into her mouth, and sucked.

“Chika…” Dia begged, biting on Chika’s ear, “Chika-san… harder.”

And Chika gladly obliged. Dia moaned into the open air as Chika plunged the toy deeper into her; the girth brushed against Dia’s sensitive wall, sending the older girl to a shuddering mess. Chika’s thrust was slow and hard, making Dia’s hips hiked upward every time Chika pushed inside. It felt good. _Damn good,_ and Dia was really close.

Chika straightened and buried her nose in Dia’s messy, dark locks, still thrusting into Dia, her grip on Dia started to get sloppy. Chika probably felt it too, and on her peripheral vision, Dia saw the anguished frown appeared on Chika’s forehead. But neither of them were stopping for they were too drowned in ecstasy.

Everything stopped for a moment as their bodies went stiff before Dia gave out a long, choppy moan and Chika was groaning in Dia’s neck.

They’re still inside the water, naked and panting when Mito’s voice rang from the doorstep.

“You guys need to clean the pool tomorrow.”

 

 

**Blurred Lines**

Dia was sick that day, and Ruby was worried.

She brought a tray of food to Dia’s room, careful not to drop it. She opened the sliding door, her bright eyes fell onto the figure lying on the bed. The older girl was wearing an oversized cotton shirt; her dark hair was tousled with half of it covering her face. A towel perched on her forehead and used tissues were all over her. The girl pursed her lips when her sick sister gave her a weak smirk before turning her attention back to the book on her lap.

“I can eat by myself,” said Dia when Ruby held a spoonful of porridge to her mouth.

“Let me take care of you today, _onee-chan_ ,” Ruby replied with a smile, “here. Eat.”

Dia sighed and opened her mouth, tasting the porridge with closed eyes. Ruby stared at Dia expectantly. Ruby always tried to be more dependable, especially when it comes to Dia. She tried to live up the expectation, trying to make Dia proud of her. Certainly, Ruby and Dia were different in personality, but there was a void inside them that could be filled by some mutual relationship between the sisters.

“Ah careful,” Ruby reached out to Dia when the latter swallowed rather quickly.

She took a tissue and to wipe the excess of porridge on the side of Dia’s mouth. Once and twice, her thumb would brush against Dia’s plump lips. And Ruby stiffened when her eyes clashed with Dia’s. Something was crawling under her skin and her cheeks started to burn. She knew Dia had a pair of sharp eyes, but looking at them this close made her realize that Dia’s eyes were piercing— _disarming_ , and Ruby couldn’t look away.

And when Dia parted her lips, Ruby inched her finger closer, tentatively, _carefully_ , as if to memorize the contour if Dia’s lips. The skin was dry and rough under Ruby’s fingertips, and it burned Ruby’s curiosity even more.

“Ruby…” Dia called her name, and Ruby felt a light pressure when Dia began kissing her fingers, slowly and gently. Then there were five fingers crept onto Ruby’s neck, pulling Ruby close, and Ruby was unable to move.

“ _Onee-chan_ …”

“Close your eyes.”

The way Dia’s voice curled around those words made Ruby shift uncomfortably, but she complied and closed her eyes. She leaned close, mouth slightly puckered for some crazy reasons Ruby didn’t want to know.

“Thank you,” Dia whispered, her mouth brushing against Ruby’s closed eyelid, and the younger girl almost squirmed when Dia started placing kisses on her face.

 _this is wrong this is wrong this is wrong_ , Ruby told herself, again and again, trying to burn those words into her mind, but Dia’s kisses were soft, _so loving_ , and Ruby didn’t know what to feel anymore about her sister. Ruby pulled back and almost tripped over her own feet. Dia was looking at her with confusion on her pretty face while Ruby felt nothing but embarrassment and didn’t even dare to look at Dia.

“I… uh, will get you some water,” her voice was cracking and Ruby wished she could just jump into a hole right now. “W-wait here.”

Ruby almost broke the sliding door with how hard she closed it. The hallway was silent except for the haggard breathings that came out from the redhead’s mouth. It was dangerous. _It was too much_. And Ruby couldn’t stand it anymore.

Her knees gave up on her as she slid down the wall with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ruby had other things to think besides the fact that she might be in love with her sister.


End file.
